Death's Shadow
by GingerNinja24
Summary: There's a new girl on Team seven in place of Sasuke. And she has a dark secret, and where are all those bruises coming form? Can our favorite Naruto gang help her or make things worse? Gaara/OC M for abuse and maybe later chapters, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1 New Team

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any characters other than my OCs.

and a big thanks to Gaaras1Girl for reviewing and telling how I could make this better! I hope you like it better than before!

* * *

Kakashi was in the Hokage'soffice, waiting/reading his book, while Tsunade sorted thought some papers. Finally she sighed and looked up at Kakashi, "I'm giving you another team member."

"Why?" Kakashi said, not leaving his calm and bored pose.

"Because, you need a third man and she needs a team." Tsunade said with a 'you can't fight this' look.

"Well, I can at least test her, right?" He questioned and Tsunade nodded.

"She's your student, do what you want." After these words a knock was heard at the door.

"Come." Tsunade called. The door opened to revile a large man, maybe in his late 30s, early 40s, with dark black hair and pure white eyes, dressed in a jounnin uniform, his head band was half black and half white, the Village Hidden in the Twilight.

Behind him was a boy, six or seven, with white hair and white eyes, wearing a pair of pure white baggy pants and a black shirt.

Finally beside him was a girl, 12 or 13 years old, with white hair but, in contrast to the other two, purple eyes. She wore black baggy pants, black fishnet shirt with a red shirt over it but what stood out was that, like Kakashi, she wore a pure black mask, on her forhead was a the same headband as the man.

"Tazanoko Shiro, and my children Meka and Hakuro." The man introduced and the children bowed.

"Yes, Tazanoko-san, we have been waiting for you. Your daughter's sensei is here, meet Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade said as Kakashi bowed.

"The Copy Cat Ninja? It's an honor, Meka! Show your respect!" Shiro shouted and the girl went into a low bow, not returning up.

"Please, you don't need to do that." Kakashi said, hoping the girl would straighten up but she stood as still as a statue.

"Meka! Stop disrespecting your sensei, stand up straight!" The man yelled again and the girl shot up like a bullet.

"Gomen." She said, voice void of emotion but if you look closely in her eyes you see a small ting of fear.

'Fear?' Kakashi thought,'Why is she afriad.' Kakashi shook the thought and smiled,"Its alright, how bout we go meet you team?" Meka looked to her father who shot angry glares and she nodded. Before leaving she knelt down to her younger brother and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she stood, and looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to take the lead.

Meka's POV

As soon as Kakashi started walking I followed, keeping a calm demenor. I glanced back at my younger brother, and kept my senses alert. I counted steps and watched exits, just in case. I noticed Kakashi take out a book, one I know a little too well, Icha Icha Paradise, now don't get me wrong, I'm not perverted, but when I was 10 my father kept me in the house alot and there was nothing to do but read, so one day I read one of his books and it was Icha Icha Paradise, so now I read it, I got hooked, sue me.

Since he had out his book, I took out mine, it was the Icha Icha series, but I put a justu on it to make the cover and pages pure black but because of my curse, as I call it, Father calls it a blessing. I am able to read it without anyone knowing.

Using a justu to step into Kakashi's shadow I read, without having to worry about hitting anyone. Only after we stopped walking I looked up. We were in an open field and there was two people there my age, a boy and a girl.

The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker like scars on his face. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, which kinda freaked me out, and he looked pissed.

"Where have you been?! It's been 3 hours!!!!" He yelled and the girl walked up, just as angry.

She had pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a pink kimono(i think thats what it is called). "Who is that behind you?" She questioned.

"Is that your daughter? You two look so much alike, you even both wear masks! Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter, we're gonna be the best of friends!" The boy started rambling on and on.

Kakashi sighed," No, Naruto, she's not my daughter. This is your new teammate, Tazanoko Meka."

I bowed after Kakashi introduced me, only to come up to anger.

"We don't need a new teammate! Sasuke will come back, and I will drag him here if I have to!" The boy, Naruto, said, as the girl's eyes gleamed with sadness and hope.

"Naruto, its been a year, and Tsunada assigned her, so she will be training with us, unless, I decide to fail her." Kakashi said glancing over to me to see if I respond but I stayed calm, like I really didn't care, but deep down it did bother me, because then Father would be mad, and that wouldn't end up good.

"Ok, Meka, This is Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi says pointing at the boy," And Hanaro Sakura." Pointing at the girl. "Now that we know eachother, I would like to test you. I want you to fight us three, and try to make it to lunch without getting pinned down, if you can pin one of us down, that person is out. Understand?"

I nodded and waited,"Alright, begin!" Kakashi yelled and vanished.

Naruto charged at me and Sakura took her time. Naruto performed the multi-shadow clone justu. As they all attacked I used taijustu to fight back only recieving a few hits. I preformed an original justu that lets me melt into the shadows, scanning the area.

I caught Kakashi in a tree and used the shadow to snap it down. Kakashi jumped down and joined Naruto and Sakura in the open field.

Naruto started yelling for me to come out and I laughed, which sounded like a million laughs, coming from the shadows, even creeped me out. Then Hakuro came out of the trees. "Where's Onee-chan?" He asked and Naruto laughed.

"Do you think I would fall for that?! You have underestimated Uzumaki Naruto! Rasingan!" He yelled running at Haku.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Hakuro yelled in fright as the swirling chakra was heading towards him. I pulled myself together and jumped infront of Haku, with my back to Naruto, using my body as a shield for my little brother. I heard a 'huh' from behind and then I felt the pain.

I flew through the air, still shielding my little brother, but somehow he got knocked unconscious. I looked down at him, anger rising in my blood, and turned to Naruto. Everyone had stopped and looked to see if I was OK, but my focus was on Naruto.

I glared at him and said calmly but with anger laced in my voice," You will pay for hurting my Nii-San."

I lowered my head and concentrated all my chakra to my eyes, I was releasing my Kekkei Genkai. Raising my head, I heard many gasps.

"Daukugan!" I whispered and my eyes turned pure black, with black veins protruding from around them. Like the Huuga clan exept black.

Sending the shadows towards Naruto, darkness started to surround him. He gulped, and right before I yell attack I felt a hard slap to the face, sending me into a tree.

"MEKA! How dare you dishonor us!! You do not attack a teammate, and do not use you Daukugan unless I say! Get you ass home, I will punish you there! And where is Hakuro?!" My father yelled, as Haku awoke. Father, in seeing Hakuro glared at him.

"What happened to you?" He said, glare not lifting.

"I came to find Meka and the boy in the orange attacked me! Meka stopped him." Haku said hugging my leg. I knelt down to his hight, and whispered in his ear," Don't show emotion, it makes father angry. Stand proud by him and don't say anything, no matter what, unless he asks you a question, understood?" Haku nodded and walked over by Father standing proud.

"Is this true?" Father asked looking at Naruto and Naruto looked down scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we were fighting for practice and I thought it was a justu, I didn't know it was her little brother." Naruto said and Father nodded.

"It's an honest mistake, as for you, Meka, what are you still doing here, get home!" Father yelled and I melted into the shadow and returned to my house.

Gaara's POV

Temari, Konkuro, and I finally made it to Konoha, it would be another month before the council would choose the Kazakage, and we decided to see how repairs on Konoha were coming along. I heard my siblings fighting about something stupid and I sighed, rolling my eyes," Will you two shut up?" I bit my tongue so I didn't add 'or I'll kill you' to it. I have changed, but people still don't except that, well it is to be expected.

We already visited the Hokage's office and were looking for Naruto, one of my only friends. That's when a spike of chakra caught our attention. Temari and Konkuro looked at me and I nodded, I knew they wanted to check it out. Following the chakra signature to an open field, to find a girl, her eyes were all black, it was mesmerizing. I say her hand pointed at Naruto, who looked surprised, as did Kakashi, who was by Naruto's side.

Then, out of nowhere, a man, punched the girl in the face, sending her into a tree. I watched as he scolded her, and I heard Naruto say what happened but he didn't let up on his scolding.

After she left he turned to us and bowed, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior, it was disgraceful, and she will be punished." So it was his daughter, makes sense. After his little speech he put his hand on his son's shoulder and disappeared.

It took a minute for everyone to start clearing out, then Naruto noticed us.

"GAARA! What are you doing here?" The blonde yelled running over to us.

"Here to see how progress was coming along." I said monotoned.

"Slowly... how long have you been here?" He said excitedly, forgetting the whole girl attacking him moment.

"Who is that girl?" I asked, finding myself interested.

"Oh, that's Tazanoko Meka, she's our new teammate." Naruto said bitterly and I only nodded. We went to get ramen afterwards but my thoughts strayed to Meka, her eyes, so cold, so much like mine.

I sat quietly as Naruto talked, and somehow he agreed that we would train with his team tomorrow, not that I'm complaining, I will be able to observe Meka, and her fighting style.

Meka's POV

I felt a fist slam into my face, but not once did I cry out, it was weak. I sent Haku to the roof, so he didn't have to watch, but he knew what was going on. It happened almost every night, only when we were traveling here and got here did it stop. Father has been too tired but now he was pissed and I was gonna get it.

I fell to the ground as multiple kicks were thrown into my stomach. Pain erupted from me but I thought away, my grandmother's word echoing in my head of my first beating.

8 years ago

I had just broken Father's tea cup when our cat ran by and now he was hitting me. I cried and cried, said sorry and promised never to do it agian, but he didn't stop. On the floor I was left, bleeding when my grandmother came in.

"Get up, child, don't let him see you cry. You must not let this affect you or you will never make it. It only gets worse when you cry, its time to grow up, child. Get up, child, it will only anger him more, please, I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She said, pain in her voice, as I struggled to my feet, that day was the day everything changed, the day my soul purpose was to protect Hakuro was set. But that's a story for a diffrent time.

Back to reality

I laid on the ground until Father left the room, then I picked myself up, wiped off my blood, bandaged my wounds, and got Hakuro back inside. Upon seeing me Hakuro pounced and hugged me. "Onee-chan I'm soooooooo sorry. Are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried over and over, it broke my heart.

"I'm fine see." I said spinning around but he could tell it hurt. "We should rest, got training tomarrow." I said and Hakuro shook his head,"Your not training, your hurt!"

I laughed," Who's older again. Relax I'm fine, I promise, I won't hurt myself. Now I'm gonna take a shower, then head to bed, I suggest you do the same." I walked off as I always do but when I got in the bathroom I fell to the ground gasping. Pain, it hurt so much, but its mostly the pain of the hatred I feel from Father. I try but I will never be good enough for him.

I washed off the filth of the day and stepped out of the steaming shower in under 10 minutes. I looked in the mirror, gripping my towel to my body, at my battered body. My mask was off and I saw my black eye, busted lip, basically bruised face, and the bruises all over my body. If you look closely enough you could see the scars that never seemed to go away. I had deep lashes in my back where he hit me with the lamp, and a couple of my fingers were broken where I tried to defend myself.

Sighing, I dressed so all of my wounds were hidden, put on my mask and fixed my hair so it is over my left eye, which is the bruised on. Looking in the mirror, I see a girl that is strong and tough, but really I was in soo much pain, emotionally, physically, mentally, complete pain. No one saw my pain or scars, I kept it hidden, I knew the consiquence if I told anyone, Father has made them clear. If I tell anyone then he would kill Hakuro. He has told me many time, and I believe him, this is the only way to keep him safe, just grin and bear it.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Hakuro asleep by the door, 'gaurding' it. I smiled and picked him up. My body burn in protest but I went and put him in his bed, we share a room. I looked out he apartment window, seeing a full moon. 'Bueatiful.' I thought as I opened it and pulled myself up there.

Once on the roof, I looked at the stars, my body hurt and I touched my bruised eye gently. I looked at the stars, relaxed, but had an odd feeling that I was being watched. I tried to get up and go back inside, but my body finally stopped listening to me and I fell into a deep sleep.

Gaara's POV

I was watching the stars, like I do every night, but tonight that girl from the training ground, Meka, got on the roof, she looked in pain. I watched her lay down and fall asleep.

Only after she was deep enough asleep, did I approch her. I hover over her for a minute, to see if she would wake from my presence but she didn't. I knelt down and looked at her masked face. I was curious what was under there that she wanted to hid so I decided to pull down the mask and find out.

I brushed the bangs out of her face and stared in confusion; was there alway a horrid bruise that has sealed her eye shut on her left eye? Her right eye was open and I could see the odd purple color.

I let the sand take me away before she got a good look at me and teleported to another roof watching her.

Meka's POV

I saw a flash of red but it was gone in an instant. I could have sworn that I grabbed someone. I looked at my hand, still in a fist, and saw sand in it. 'Sand?' I thought,' Odd.' I looked around the roof and laid back down, looking at the stars falling asleep, again.

Dream/Flashback

"Mommy, don't go! Please!" 5 year old me cried as a woman with snow white hair a purple eyes started walking out the door of our home with a suitcase in her hand.

"Back off, freak!" She snapped and tears filled my eyes. "When I get settled, I'll come back for Hakuro, till then watch over him, don't let your father touch him, understood."

I nodded,"You only said Hakuro." I pointed out but she didn't answer me again and I ran after her will all the might a 5 year old can. "Wait, you'll come back for me too, right Mommy? Mommy, I love you! Mommy, MOMMY!"

End

I woke up shouting,"Mommy," and heard my father down in the house slamming doors and yelling my name. I jumped in the bathroom window and filled the tub, hastily, and wet my hair. Exiting from the bathroom, I saw him in the hall. "You called Father?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, where were you?" He growled and I smiled,"In the tub, sorry if you called before, my head was under water." And he nodded walking off without another word.

I got Hakuro up and ready for school, and once we were both ready, me fixing my hair over my swollen black eye, I walked him to school. It was a long and painful walk, but I put up my best front, only Hakuro, since he's known me longest, knew I was in so much pain.

"Onee-Chan, maybe you should stay home, you are hurt." Hakuro said and I shrugged it off as Father wouldn't like it and I'm fine, same old song and dance, unfortunately.

Once at the training ground I saw Naruto and Sakura, but no Kakashi. I walked up to them but they only glare, "Where's Kakashi?" I asked.

"Probably late like always, just wait, he'll be here eventually." Naruto said as I sat down, my back to a tree.

"Sorry about yesterday, I'm really protective over my Ni-San." I apologized.

"As if we haven't noticed." Naruto mumbled but I shrugged it off.

I soon fell asleep as my aching body demanded.

Naruto's POV

I glared at Meka as she fell asleep, I didn't know if it was the fact that she tried to kill me yesterday, eventhough she apologized, or the fact that she's replacing Sasuke, since I couldn't bring him back, is why I don't like her. Sakura seem to have the same feelings.

As soon as I knew she was in a deep sleep, I got an idea. Like Kakashi she always wears that mask, why not take a peak, it would be easier than Kakashi. I looked at Sakura and smiled, pointing at her mask and she nodded, smiling also.

I walked over to her took a hold of her mask when she jerked away and Meka whimpered like a hurt puppy. I saw the swollen bruise and gasped, as did Sakura.

"What do you think happened, Sakura?" I asked as I looked at the nasty bruise.

"I don't know training accident?" Sakura said not really caring,"Just pull down the mask already."

"But she didn't have it yesterday, and her father did look pissed." I said thinking that maybe he hit her.

"He wouldn't do that, I mean it's his kid. She would have told anyone, right?" Sakura said now getting worried.

"Well, some parents are known for hitting their kids." I reasoned when I saw her stir. Sakura and I both froze then turned away and pretended to not pay attention to her.

"Stupid tree, why do you have to be so hard." I heard Meka mumble.

"Hey Meka, why do you wear a mask?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah why, what are you hiding?" Sakura added.

Meka looked down sad and her eyes unfocused," I wear a mask because I'm a discrace, I hid my face because I don't deserve to show it." She looked up at us and we saw the pain in her eyes," I don't diserve my life and until I do, I must wear a mask to hide my shame."

* * *

Well there you go, hope you like it and even if you don't please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Making friends?

**OK, sorry it took sooo long for me to update! I hope that those reviewed last time like it and thank you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Gaara would be MINE!**

**Gaara: Thank God you don't own Naruto.**

**Profiler: Meanie T^T**

**Gaara: Forever and always. **

**Profiler: *Has mental breakdown and goes after Gaara with chainsaw***

**Sakura: While we try to bring Profiler back to her usual semi-sanity please enjoy the chaper. **

**author's notes-bold**

**Chapter two: Keeping Distance**

Meka's eyes focused and realized what she said and looked down with a scowl.

"Ignore what I just said, I did not know what I was saying." She said and stood and walked away from them to sit alone. She was thinking that this was for the best, she knew. It was just her and Hakuro, that's all there should ever be.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura. **(A/N He's more observant in this fic)** " What should we do?"

"Naruto," Sakura said with sorrow, "We can't do anything unless she lets us." And Naruto just growled with frustration.

"Then I will do what I can." He said with determination and fist clenched.

"Naruto." He heard a voice say and turned around to meet the eyes of Gaara.

"Hey man you made it!" Naruto yelled and slapped him on the back and Kakashi showed up. "Hey your not so late!"

"I need to make a good impression on our new teammate." He said bored.

"You mean she's staying?" Sakura said angrily and Meka sighed. She was standing right beside Sakura and no one noticed she was there until now.

"You can hate me, Sakura, but don't let it affect the mission or our team."

**Meka POV**

It hurt, but I'll deal with it, and I'll get over it. It is best that I am alone, I will only bring pain.

I glanced over to the red head and met his gaze. His eyes held untold pain, I felt sympathetic towards him but then my eyes hardened. I must not pity him, it is that last thing I should do. Naruto must of noticed our stare because he put his arm around me and pulled me toward the boy.

"Gaara this is Meka, Meka this is my friend Gaara." He said with a smile. I'm still stiff, unused to touch besides an attack or from Hakuro.

I bowed and stepped so I would be a good distance away from everyone. I studied Gaara, and cocked my head to the side. He looked familiar, but I don't remember him, it confused me but it doesn't matter anyway.

"Gaara will be joining us for training, now everyone find a partner and spar, only taijustu." Kakashi said. Sakura immediately paired up with me and smirked.

"Ready to get beat, Meka?" She said with hate lased in her words. I just stood there relaxed and that seemed to agitate her, interesting.

"What are you scared now, ha! I knew you were a little wimp! Well, if you won't make the first move then I will!" She yelled and ran towards me. She tried to punch me and I dodged to the side, grabbing her hand.

"Patience, don't rush into things, it will be your downfall. Don't fight with anger, fight with your mind." I said and kicked her back and knocked her down face down.

"How dare you lecture me, we are both the same level! Do you think your better than ME!" She screeched. And tried to charge again but I just stepped out of the way again.

"I do not lecture, I offer advise, you are allowed to do the same. If you stop and take a deep breath and clear your mind you will be able to fight better." I said and she stopped and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. The her eyes snapped open with new found clarity.

3 hours later

Both Sakura and I are covered with bruises and breathing heavily. I smile and stand up relaxed.

"Tie?" I offered with my hand out, and she took it. "Tie." She agreed.

I look over to see Naruto and Gaara sitting and talking. I see Sakura start to walk over there and I stand awkwardly. I looked away and started to walk away from the group when Sakura called my name.

"Why are you going that way? Come sit with us." She said with a smile. I am not sure what to do. I see Naruto wave me over, maybe I should, but what if they are trying to befriend me. Wait, that's it, I shouldn't but I wonder what it's like to have friends. Maybe, just maybe I can be happy. Maybe, nothing bad will happen if I just keep them at a certain distance. Yeah, but I can still have friends that way.

I went over there and sat next to Sakura, and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them with my head on my knees. I looked over to them to see they were looking at me.

"So Meka, how do you like our village?" Sakura asked and I shrugged, "It's nice."

I sat and listened to them talk until Naruto mentioned that Kakashi was gone so then we started to leave. Naruto invited me to eat with them but I didn't have any money so I declined. I had to pick up Hakuro anyway.

I met him outside the school and asked him how his day was and received a shrug. We went home where I prepared dinner and waited for Father.

When Father arrived I served him and my little brother and waited off to the side until they finished eating. Father nodded approval as I took the dishes to the kitchen to clean the empty ones and eat what is left.

After cleaning I went and made sure Hakuro got clean and to bed. I went out to the roof again and stared at the stars for a few hours before going back inside to slip in a dreamless sleep.

1 months later

Nothing much happened, we had a few D-rank missions and we trained. Everyday after a mission and training they offer me to join them at the ramen place but I always declined. My father hasn't hit me much but a few slaps, unfortunately today that changed.

It was a Saturday and there was no training. I was with Hakuro and was showing him some moves when I made my first mistake.

"Like this Onee-chan?" Hakuro said as he sloppily preformed the hand signs and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was another Hakuro but it was a bit lopsided.

"Almost Hakuro, almost." I laughed and he smiled up to me.

"Oh, and call me Haku, everyone at school is calling me that now." He said and I nodded and smiled in agreement. After a few seconds some kids came and asked if they could steal him and I let him go play.

I climbed the nearest tree and just relaxed to the sound of nature until I heard a certain loud mouth.

"I am not lost! I know exactly where I am and where I'm going." He yelled and a deep chuckle followed as Naruto fell out from the bush.

"The bush had a baby." I said and cocked my head to the side. As Naruto stood up with a red face.

"Oh hey Meka what are you doing out here?" He asked ignoring my comment.

"I was training my Nii-Sama but he ran off so I was just enjoying nature." I said. I saw Naruto make a funny face when I said Nii-Sama, and I don't blame him. I taught Haku a jutsu and Father decided I should call him that now that he is officially a ninja by my family's standers.

"What were you doing?" I asked and Gaara came out of the bush.

"Exploring, would you like to join us?" Naruto asked and I looked at Gaara and he nodded.

"Sure." I said and smiled as I jumped down and walked in-between the boys. After a bit Naruto stopped by a waterfall.

"See, I told you I was not lost!" He yelled and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"It just took you three hours to find it because it was fun then?" He said and I laughed. I stopped to see Naruto looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's the first time I heard you laugh." He said and I just shrugged. We went and sat down when Gaara pulled food out of his gourd. It was plastic wrapped for the record. They started eating when they noticed I wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and I looked down.

"You packed for you just two, I don't want to eat either of your food." I said and Naruto laughed and handed half of his sandwich to me and Gaara gave me half of his chips.

"Don't worry about it. Eat up!" He said smiling.

"You mean with you guys?" I asked. I never at with guys before. I always ate after, all the girls in my clan did. The men eat first then the women.

"Yeah, when else?" He asked and I shook my head with a quick 'never mind.' I pulled down my mask and ate. When I looked up Naruto and Gaara were looking at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's just the first time seeing your face." Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

"Oh it is, isn't it." I said and they nodded and looked down.

"I don't understand why you hide it, you look cute." Naruto said like he was making a comment on the weather. My eyes got big and I pulled up my mask quickly. No one has called me cute, never have I been called cute!

"Umm, thanks?" I said and looked off.

"Your welcome." He said and I sighed, I had said the right thing.

"So Meka we're having a small get together tonight so we can say goodbye to Gaara and his siblings. They have to get back to Suna for some important reason." Naruto said, "Would you please come?" He had puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try." I said and he hugged me! What do I do! What do I do? I uncertainly put my arms around him and looked to Gaara for help but he stood there smirking! I glared at him but then smirked. After Naruto let me go I walked over to him trying to look innocent.

He looked at me suspicious, and I smiled before just giving him a hug. Ha, lets see how he likes it! Actually he's kind of warm. Wait! I took a step back and looked up at him, everyone is taller than me. I can't do this I'm getting close, no I can't I can't!

"I have to go." I said and took off running Naruto tried to call my name but I kept running. How stupid was I! I yelled at myself inside my head. I am becoming selfish, I am becoming close. How could I get so close, I only cause those around me pain, and I can't do this to them. I care for them too much. Dang I am so stupid! I thought I could have friends and keep a distance but its so hard. I can't go near them. I have to stay away, if I care about them I will. Yes, it will hurt but if it keeps them safe I will. For the only friends I have-I mean had.

* * *

Ok thats all so far so please review! I'll give you a cookie!

Gaara: Don't listen, she said if I come she would give me a cookie, but she never did! Now I'm trapped her tied to a chair.

Profiler: No he lies! *Shoves ten cookies in his mouth*

Gaara: *Starts sofficating of cookies*

Panda: Is he alright?

Profiler: Yes *Shifty eyes* RUN AWAY!

Panda *sighs* I suggest you review, you don't want this psycho anywhere near you and if you review it will keep her away.

Profiler: She's right so REVIEW!


End file.
